


I'm sorry

by Stasawe



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Selfmade feels guilty, They are cute together, They love each other, They share food
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:01:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25674751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stasawe/pseuds/Stasawe
Summary: Después de una semana 0-2 para Fnatic, Selfmade siente que es el único culpable. Sin embargo, todo lo que necesita para sentirse mejor es estar junto a Nemesis.
Relationships: Oskar "Selfmade" Boderek & Tim "Nemesis" Lipovšek, Oskar "Selfmade" Boderek/Tim "Nemesis" Lipovšek
Comments: 7
Kudos: 14





	I'm sorry

**Author's Note:**

> Después de la derrota de Fnatic contra G2 necesitaba escribir esto ;; aún me duele mucho, me preocupan muchísimo los chicos ;-; sobre todo Selfmade (ya que tuvo bastante que ver en ambas partidas...)

Normalmente, después de una derrota, Selfmade era el que reía. 

Normalmente era el que sonreía, intentaba animar al equipo y ser positivo. 

Sin embargo, esta vez era diferente. 

Lo había arruinado y se sentía el único culpable de las últimas derrotas de Fnatic, sobre todo de aquella contra G2. No podía bromear porque sabía perfectamente que era su culpa. Que era el principal responsable de no haber podido ganar.

—Lo siento.

La voz de Nemesis le desconcierta. ¿Por qué se estaba disculpando? ¿Por qué Nemesis estaba pidiendo perdón? Selfmade era el único culpable. Esa partida había sido un 5vs4, no un 5vs5. Su Lee Sin había totalmente inútil.

¿Por qué Nemesis estaba volviéndose a culpar? Aunque fuese cierto que no había sido ni de lejos su mejor partida y que había cometido varios errores, Selfmade se negaba a aceptarlo. No iba a aceptar que Nemesis volviera a asumir la culpa.

* * *

Domingo 2 de Agosto. Si hubieran ganado, probablemente Selfmade habría abierto stream. Sin embargo, la derrota de ayer aún dolía. A estas alturas no le importaba la cantidad de comentarios de odio que soltase la gente en su stream. Simplemente no tenía ganas de hacer nada. No había ido al gimnasio y tampoco iba a jugar SoloQ. 

Una parte de sí le decía que evadiera Reddit, pero no pudo evitar entrar y leer algunos comentarios. Realmente no le importaba leer mierda sobre sí mismo. Era lógico, había arruinado la partida. Lo normal sería que la mayor parte de comentarios fueran burlas sobre Selfmade.

Pero, para su sorpresa, la cantidad de comentarios sobre sus compañeros de equipo eran mucho mayores. 

A Selfmade no le importaba que le metieran mierda, pero no podía soportar que la gente se metiera con los otros miembros de su equipo, sobre todo con Nemesis, que estaba recibiendo más odio que nunca.

Efectivamente, fue una mala idea entrar a Reddit.

Tomar un poco de aire le vendría bien. Selfmade iba a pasar todo el día por Berlín, tratando de divertirse y olvidar la dolorosa derrota de ayer. De regreso, le llevaría algo de comer a Nemesis. Sabía perfectamente que estaría en la oficina jugando SoloQ y que, posiblemente, estaría llenándose a base de las chuches suecas que sus fans le regalaron.

* * *

Selfmade llegó a la oficina alrededor de las 22:40 y Nemesis seguía jugando SoloQ, aunque parecía que estaba a punto de perder la partida. Llevaba una racha de derrotas.

No quedaba nadie en la oficina, estaban solos. 

El jungla polaco no dijo nada, simplemente se acercó a su midlaner y dejó a su lado un bocata del Subway junto a una tarrina Ben & Jerry's. El esloveno le dirigió una mirada seguida por una leve sonrisa.

—Gracias.

Selfmade se sentó a su lado y, mientras encendía su PC, se limitó a observar cómo Nemesis devoraba aquel bocata. No pudo evitar sonreír. 

—¿Qué? —Preguntó el midlaner al percatarse de cómo su jungla le estaba mirando.

—Nada —respondió el polaco, quitándole la mirada de encima.

Pero, segundos después, Selfmade soltó un gran suspiro y optó por mover su silla para estar lo suficientemente cerca de Nemesis y poder apoyar su cabeza en el hombro del esloveno. Lo necesitaba de verdad, y sabía perfectamente que Nemesis no le rechazaría. Necesitaba aquel contacto físico para sentirse mejor.

—Lo siento —murmuró el polaco con cierto dolor en su voz.

—¿Por qué? 

—Ya lo sabes…

—No es la gran cosa, ya estoy acostumbrado a que peques con Lee Sin —respondió el midlaner con cierto tono de burla.

Selfmade puso los ojos en blanco y no pudo evitar sonreír levemente.

—De todas formas… —continuó Nemesis—, yo también tiré esa partida. 

Oskar no dijo nada. Permanecieron un rato más en silencio hasta que el esloveno se percató de cómo su jungla estaba mirando su bocata.

—¿Quieres? —Preguntó, ofreciéndole dar un mordisco.

Selfmade no dudó ni un segundo en hacerlo y, aunque se suponía que aquel bocata era para Nemesis, al final terminaron compartiéndolo. De todas formas, el esloveno aún tenía una tarrina de Ben & Jerry's para él solo… o eso es lo que creía. 

—Tenemos —comentó Selfmade con una sonrisa, haciendo suspirar a Nemesis y conseguir sacarle otra sonrisa.

Ambos sabían que Fnatic estaba pasando por un momento bastante difícil. Sabían que no iba a ser fácil y que tenían que esforzarse más que nunca. Eran conscientes de que los comentarios de odio de muchos “fans’’ inundarían sus redes sociales. Los haters podían irse a la mierda. Iban a conseguirlo. No se iban a rendir tan fácilmente; todo lo contrario.

Primero Playoffs, luego Worlds.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que los chicos puedan recuperarse de las derrotas y arrasen con un 3-0 la superweek ;;;;


End file.
